Happy Birthday America
by SecretFan17
Summary: America celebrating his birthday. Well more like hating it. Memories of the past haunt him. Really short but please read.


Hello~ So right now where I live it is just the end of Fourth of July and I literally typed this as soon as I got home from the fireworks. I had this in my head and just HAD to type it. I hope that it's good. There is one scene where I got the dialogue from the English dub episode of the American revolution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, nor this scene that I wrote. It belongs to the OWNER.

This is a one shot but I would still loves some reviews.

Happy Birthday America! You've earned this.

* * *

Happy Birthday America

Sky blue eyes stared out into the night sky, a certain light danced across them and glistened. His ears listened to the sound of crackles and cheers, explosives that erupted followed but spouts of _woops_ and whistles.

His ears, however, did not catch the beauty of this sound. He instead heard the cries of gunshots, the wails of cannons. He heard the moaning of his men, the people of his land, as they writhed in agony.

His eyes did not capture the showering glow of red, white, and blue. _His_ colours. He saw nothing but rain fall heavily, the sky was not lighted with heart pounding, patriotic explosives. He saw the blasts of guns, the falling of soldiers, mud that was slippery if you dared to move an inch. Red. The same red that represented a third of him washed past in rivers.

Was this what he wanted?

He had wanted to be _free._

He wanted to _live,_ not just survive.

He wanted to be his _own_ country.

He wanted to be declared _independent._

He didn't want the people of his nation to be killed mercilessly. He didn't want to see the faces of mothers and children as they were told that their dearly beloved was never coming home again. He wanted nothing but smiles.

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be independent. Maybe he wasn't good enough to be his own country. To take care of his own people. To have freedom and liberty. Justice.

His men were brave, and he was proud of them. He remembers every single one of their faces, smiling at him. They promised that they would join together and gain the freedom they most definitely deserved. These brave men and women. This _is_ their home.

He looked back further into his memory and his eyes saw emerald orbs. Swollen green eyes, they were swollen with tears and wavered the solidity of their colour. These eyes were the only thing that stood in his way...

_"Hey, Britain. All I want. Is my freedom. I am no longer a little child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me, independent!"_

He said this with great power and heart though it faltered, though it felt like it was going to crumble, fall into a million tiny pieces and then be burned. Those green eyes went to make a deadly strike.

_"I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?!"_ these green eyes called out with heart gripping pain. Such betrayal swam as evidence in this emerald space.

_"Ready. Aim."_

His brave men stood by his side. Always by his side.

The gun pointed that at the face of blue eyes drew back.

_"There's no way I could shoot you. I can't."_ the eyes fell to the ground and began to cry. Once powerful eyes now lied in a state of pity. _"Why? Damn it, why? It's not fair!"_ the voice was wet from tears. It wavered. It was lost.

_"You know why."_ he answered.

His memories flashed back to when he had first met those green eyes. He was a kid. He was lost then too.

_"Let's go home."_ he had spoken softly then. The child with the blue eyes only smiled warmly and laughed as he looked up at the man, his eyes were shimmering brightly then too. His clothes blew gracefully in the light wind of that beautiful day.

_"What happened? I remembered when you were great."_ he said this and only this. He watched as those covered green eyes continued to sob in the rain. He had fallen. He had lost the one thing that was important to him. The blue eyed nation's men still standing firmly behind him. All was lost that night. To both sides.

The nation rubbed his leaking eyes, trying his best to wipe the memories away. He tried. He tried to look out at his people. The people him and his men fought so hard for to ensure that one day they will be free. And they were. Today, now and forever, they were free.

The colours burst in loud _booms._ This was all for him. Today was his birthday. Yet, he sat there, crying on all the days in which he should be rejoicing. _Let it go,_ he thought. _That was so long ago. Centuries even. We're on good terms now._ But he could never forget that night. Never forget those emerald eyes filled with tears. _Never. Never forger that you left all that was good to you. Everything that protected and loved you._

But he was brave. His men were brave. That's what he should be celebrating about right now.

He sighed and hung his head, shoulders shaking from the aching in his heart.

He felt something drape on his shoulders. He lifted his golden head, feeling the fabric between his pointer finger and thumb and took in the pattern. His blue eyes widened as he saw what it was. It was _his_ flag. His first flag from when he became a country. The white stars that were rowed in a circle, their background a dark blue. Thirteen red and white stripes, thirteen colonies.

He looked up and saw those same eyes that haunted him on this day of all days. But tonight, they smiled.

"What are you sniveling about you bloody idiot?" he questioned as he sat down next to the crestfallen country.

"Oh nothing," he wiped a stray tear, "Just remembering that night all those years ago."

There was a slap on his head, "Stupid wanker, that occurred many _years_ ago. Forget about it already," then he was spontaneously pulled by his shirt collar into a passionate kiss. Their lips parted, connected by a thin string of saliva, but still, _connected,_ "Happy Birthday America. You bloody git."

For the first time since that dreaded night, that night that took part so many years ago but still lied fresh within his memories, vivid as if it only happened that night, those shy blue eyes? Well. They smiled.

* * *

a/n: So I know this was REALLY short. But I had to. I couldn't tell myself no. And now Fourth of July is over but oh well. I hope you all liked reading this and more importantly had a fabulous Fourth of July night.

Please review even if this was a one shot, thank you.

Again, happy birthday America.


End file.
